Crash Into Me
by Rhelyn
Summary: Warning: Disfigured plot bunny that slid out of my brain. Tsuna barges straight into Hibari while dashing along the corridors of Nanimori Junior High. Oops. Rated for implications. 1827 PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Running Is Bad For Your Health

Of all the floaty plot bunnies hopping around in my head, the one I chose to develop was, of course, the worst. Shattered was telling me about the horrible run-into-each-other-while-rounding-a-corner cliché *censored* was going to use in her fic and this popped up out of nowhere. So I scribbled out a few lines, then decided, 'Let's post it!', so… yeah. Enjoy (if you can bring yourself to do it).

* * *

Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as he made his way towards his classroom for remedial lessons. Yamamoto was supposed to attend as well, but with a major game coming up in a matter of weeks, he had been excused and they had bid a cheery farewell after lunch.

Gokudera, to his horror, had been ambushed and dragged off (screaming, of course) by Bianchi- something about 'bonding'- so he was unable to accompany his beloved Tenth to remedial classes, never mind the fact that he aces all his subjects anyway.

Climbing the stairs, he wondered why he had to attend these lessons. There were his grades, of course, but it wasn't as if having to go through Reborn's wasn't enough.

The bell rang, loud and sharp, snapping Tsuna out of his reverie. _Crap._ He began a mad dash along the corridor, late for class.

He rounded a corner, only to find himself staring at a wall forming half of said corner, cheek on the floor. Now, the reason for this is that it just so happened that there had been someone else rounding the corner as well.

Speaking of which, the floor seemed oddly warm, for, well, a floor. Furthermore, it seemed to be growling.

Propping himself up, even later for class, he realized that whatever it was, it most certainly was not a floor. In fact, it looked like a shirt. A shirt with someone in it. A shirt that looked suspiciously like…

Oh, _fish_.

He glanced up, the sight before him confirming his fears.

_FishfishFISH. I am so screwed…_

How right he was, for in his face was the close-up of another, a pissed- off expression adorning it. Said face belonged to a person everyone recognized as the head of Nanimori Junior High's discipline committee, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

So there it is. Pun intended, if you could call it that. Yes, I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer, I'll try to update it on Tuesday, E-learning Day, but no promises, blah blah blah. Review, constructive criticism welcome, flames used to burn derrières of flamers, etc.


	2. You And Me Baby Ain't Nothin But Mammals

**I'm so sorry I didn't manage to finish it last Tuesday, but I was busy on Wednesday and Thursday, then had to go off for training camp Friday until Sunday and never promised anyway. It's still incomplete, and I've got writer's block, so… help?**

* * *

"Hi- Hibari-san! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run, but I'm late for class and- and-" He stuttered, breaking out in cold sweat in fear of what was to come next.

"Get. Off. Now. Before I fling you off myself." Hibari stated with his eyes set in his customary glare.

Surprised, Tsuna asked, "You're not going to bite me to death?"

Realizing what had just been (to put it nicely) requested of him, he hurriedly scrambled upright, fumbling with his words yet again.

"Oh! Y-yes… not that I want to be bitten-" he stopped short as he noticed the look on the skylark's face, gaze focused on him since having brushed off all the imaginary dust on his trouser legs.

Hibari smirking at you is not something you want ot happen. Sure, it's a lot more favorable than him giving you puppy dog eyes (because, honestly, that would be extremely freaky), but it's usually a premonition of great(er) harm to you.

"I'm going to bite you, all right, but I still need you around, so you're not going to die anytime soon."

At this point, Tsuna was shaking like a leaf, all thoughts of classes momentarily dispelled, but still noticing the lack of tonfas.

That is, until he was hoisted over Hibari's shoulder. His captor concluded that his prey vibrating away on his shoulder was decidedly uncomfortable and instructed the brunette to cease doing so immediately.

Vongola's heir complied, but felt that he had a right and an obligation to protest against this particular surprising development while staying as still as possible.

"Hibari-san! Wh- what are you doing? Please put me down! I'm really late for class now, you know how-"

"That idiot is even weaker than you are. Now, keep quiet before I decide to kill you off anyway." The pitiful Sky guardian fell silent.

Tsuna found himself dumped onto a sofa. _Wait, isn't this the staff, uh, Discipline Committee's-_

-_Click_-

He looked up in time to see Hibari snap the lock shut. The raven-haired DC head glanced over his shoulder, "While it doesn't actually matter, I would rather we not have any surprise visitors." That smirk again.

"H- Hibari-san…?" He was trembling as the Cloud strode towards him.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

"Juudaime!"

Hearing the familiar sound of Gokudera's voice, Tsuna turned around to find his self-proclaimed right-hand man waving at him, with Yamamoto trailing behind as per the usual.

"Good morning, Juudaime." "Good morning, Tsuna."

He greeted them as he turned back around, but as he was doing so, Gokudera noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Juudaime, what's that? "Huh?" Tsuna turned to face the bomber and noticed his friends' gazes on his collarbone.

He turned as red as a lobster and did what he did best in embarrassing situations- stammer. "W-well… I- er…"

"Hey, Tsuna, that looks like quite a bruise you got there, huh? How'd you get it?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Does it hurt? You weren't hit by something, were you?" Gokudera suddenly flared up, "Was someone attacking you? If there was, tell me, I'll blow them to bits!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, it was probably an accident." The swordsman said in his usual cheery tone. "Here, I think I have something to help it…"

He rummaged around in his bag, producing a small packet with a faint odour wafting from it. In his hand was also an amount of medicinal gauze and skin tape.

"What is _that_?" Gokudera sniffed at the wrapped package. From Tsuna's slightly wrinkled nose, it was evident that he could smell it too.

"It's a herbal salve, although I forgot exactly what herbs are in it. It helps with any injuries I may get playing baseball and is especially good for bruises." Was the reply.

"Really? Well then, give that to me!" The young genius snatched the proffered items and turned towards Tsuna.

By this time the colour had faded, but the blood rushed up again.

"I-It's okay, I don't need-" Tsuna backed away, wide-eyed. The shade of his face was no longer of a lobster's but of a tomato's.

Gokudera wasn't having any of that. "You must take care of yourself, Juudaime, not that you can't already, but-"

"…" He had stepped closer in an attempt to apply the salve, but looking at it close up, he realized what, in all technicality, the bruise was.

"Juudaime…"

"Y-yes?" Tsuna knew that Gokudera was no fool, and had a horrible feeling that he understood how the mark had come about.

"N-nevermind…" Tsuna let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, saying, "There's really no point in that, it'll go away by itself."

"All right, then, if you say so." The aids were returned to their owner and they continued the walk to school with Yamamoto jabbering away as usual, not noticing the slight tension in the air.

* * *

**I got stuck here, so I'm open (coughcoughdesperatecough) for any ideas… Many apologies for those who were expecting more… Please PM me with any vague idea you guys have or tell me in a review, cyber cookies will be awarded.**


	3. What Has Been And Things To Come

**Sorry it's so late, but as I said, I had a block, and then I went and lost my thumb drive after I did this… Hopefully this'll be easier when school reopens (fare thee well, dear holidays). **

**Many thanks to ****MikhailAlaude**** and ****racooncity**** for your ideas and help, for which I am eternally grateful. -bows-**

* * *

"Kyoko…"

"Yes, Hana?" Sasagawa Kyoko looked up from her work to face her best friend.

"What's with that weird depressing aura over there?" Hana stared pointedly at the dark haze hovering around Gokudera, who had his head down and appeared to be muttering to himself.

"Huh? I don't know, he's been like that ever since he came into class." It had happened before, she remembered, but he seemed to recover in good time.

"I wonder what's gotten into him. Do you think he needs help or something? This isn't the first time we've seen him like that." Hana queried.

Smiling, she reassured the skeptical girl, "I'm sure he'll get over it. Like you said, this isn't the first time, so it's probably not unusual for him."

"Ah, you're probably right. Come on, didn't you say you had to get something from your locker?" she sighed.

"Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me." Kyoko got up and, together, headed out of the classroom.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Reborn." Gokudera started.

"Yes?" They were in their usual 'hideout'- Tsuna's room. Yamamoto was gone for a toilet break and Tsuna himself had gone down to fetch snacks for them.

Gokudera, sensing an opportunity to dig a little deeper in a particular disturbing development, did as so.

"Do- do you know anything about…the…" He realized that while he had been on the lookout for a chance to ask questions, he hadn't thought about how he was going to go about doing it.

"What? If you're going to ask a question, do it properly." Reborn stated, already knowing what was coming next.

"Y-yeah…" He took in a large breath, let it out, and began again. "Do you know how that… mark on the Tenth's collarbone area came about?"

Being (as he so strongly believed), said Tenth's right-hand man, he felt upset at the fact that he knew nothing about what had happened, but also at himself because he was not as trusting of Tsuna as he wanted to be.

"You're smart, Gokudera, you ought to have figured it out. If you haven't then you should have." Came the reply.

"The snacks are here," Tsuna announced, re-entering the room. "Yamamoto's not back yet?"

"Did someone say my name?" Yamamoto stuck his head around the door frame.

"Yeah, I was just wondering whether you were back from the toilet yet. I got the snacks," he added.

"You did? Great, I was starving!" Yamamoto laughed, sitting down with the two of his fellow guardians.

"Don't treat the Tenth as if he was your personal maid, _yakyu-baka_!" Gokudera jumped up, making the customary large amount of noise in the usual indignant fashion.

"_Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo_-" Lambo danced in through the door standing ajar, with I-Pin chasing after him.

"Lambo! Don't go in there!" she called out, but, not surprisingly, the Lightning guardian paid her no heed.

"Ooh! Cake!" Lambo exclaimed, diving for the table. "Gyahahaha! This is all mine!" He crooned, carrying off the plate of kasutera.

"Lambo! That's not yours! It's for the guests! Put it back!" I-Pin reprimanded him, snatching back the plate, from which he was already stuffing his face with the sponge cake.

"Hey! That's Lambo-san's, give it back!" At this point, he noticed a small jar filled with assorted sweets sitting on a bookshelf and steered towards it instead.

Having successfully obtained the jar as well as toppling the over all the books, he hid it in his hair and ran off.

Gokudera had by now noticed the noisy little creature (who wouldn't have?) and picked it/him up by his hair, demanding that the Tenth's candy jar be returned, completely forgetting, for the moment, about the issue that had been bothering him so far throughout the day.

Amidst the ruckus, no one had seen the smirk on Reborn's face as he muttered to himself, "I never expected him to move so fast."

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Tsuna." Reborn called down his perch on the edge of his from his hammock.

"What, Reborn?" Tsuna sighed, exhausted from having dealt with Lambo on a serious sugar high. In the end, he had gotten fed up, leaving the cow-spring-imitation bouncing around and laughing crazily in an eerie voice in the guest bedroom (Lambo was the one laughing, not Tsuna).

"Wait a minute, how are you sitting on the edge of a hammock? Those things are about as stable as a two-legged horse on heroin."

"Never mind how I do it, what's that thing on your neck?"

Tsuna repeated his earlier performance of his impression of a tomato while displaying how to trip over your words.

"It's- err, ahm… you see, I- uh…"He choked out, frantically searching for an explanation not involving the truth.

In any case, it was a difficult task, for one couldn't exactly walk into a wall or fall neck-first, could they?

"I… I fell… into a pond! And… and hit the edge of the pond as I went in! Yeah! Yeah, that's it!" Tsuna exclaimed, having found an answer, although he knew it was too much to expect Reborn to believe him.

"Oh, really? When was this?" Reborn queried.

"Argh!" One of his hands found its way into his hair, and he replied, "You probably already know about this, so why are you asking me? I don't want to talk about it!

"Because, as a boss, you have to inform your subordinates about current affairs they don't know of, or else they will be left in the dark. I won't always be here to prompt you and guess what you're playing at." Reborn's expression had settled into a more serious tone.

"Reborn…"

"Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"I- uh…" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to divulge the goings-on of that day. "You see… I'm sorry, I just can't!" He flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. How could he possibly tell Reborn about what Hibari had done?

There was a small smile on Reborn's as he clarified, "Are you sure?"

Tsuna thought that, perhaps, just for once, he was going to be let off easy. Of course, since his gaze was fixated on the divider between his room and the roof tiles, he hadn't noticed the look on his tutor's face.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

Falling back into his hammock, he stated, "Okay, then. Tomorrow, gather all your guardians after school. We're going to play a game." With that, he fell asleep.

"Huh? What? Reborn!" Tsuna shot up straight, before noticing that the Arcobaleno had slipped off into La-la Land yet again.

_He always does that… Why_ _do I have this horrible feeling that something highly embarrassing is going to happen tomorrow?_

Casting that thought out of his mind, he changed into his pajamas and clambered into bed.

**

* * *

****Two reasons for the random Japanese terms- Personally, I found the term 'baseball idiot' rather odd, and it sounds better this way (to me). Also, I had (and still have) absolutely no idea what the hell Lambo is singing, and that's basically what I heard and remembered.**

**If you review… I'll love you? –hopeful gaze-**


End file.
